Growing Up
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Hermione is not too happy having Malfoy as her new partner. But the more missions they have together, the more she realises perhaps her life was not as perfect as she had thought...


_**A/N:** This oneshot is rated M for language, sexual implications and violence. Nothing too heavy, but if you're opposed to swearing in particular, I would stay away! _

_Hermione/Draco fic. I have no intentions to continue this piece._

_All rights belong to the fabulous J.K Rowling and Warner Bro. Limited, I own nothing. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Growing Up<span>

"Potter, what the _hell_ is this supposed to be?"

Harry Potter winced at the familiar voice that had now disturbed his calm, collected thoughts, mentally steeling himself to remain so. Continuing to write his report on the piece of parchment before him, he decided to act dumb. Without looking up, he merely replied: "What is _what_ supposed to be, Malfoy?"

"You know perfectly well _what_," Draco Malfoy growled, throwing the piece of rolled up parchment that he had held in his hand down onto Harry's desk. "Why the hell am I assigned with _her_?"

Heaving a sigh, Harry forced himself to look up, meeting Draco's steely glare. Not backing down, he merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow, unimpressed by the display. Slowly and carefully, he chose what words to say next to the clearly irritated man before him. As if talking to a six year old child, he replied: "Because, Malfoy, you must have a partner. You've not got along well with any others-

"-They were all dicks, that's why." Malfoy interrupted with a scoff, throwing himself in the chair before Harry's desk. "But I can easily get along with them-

"-Your last was Wallis, and you upset him." Harry claimed tiredly, raising a hand to rub at his forehead. Honestly, could he not get any peace?

"_Upset_ him?" Malfoy snorted, crossing his arms and only continuing. "Perhaps Wallis ought to man up if he wants to be an Auror."

"Well," Harry here found a perfect opportunity to firmly put an end to the conversation. "If _you_ want to continue to be an Auror, Malfoy, you have to have a partner. Hermione will be your new one. That is final."

Fuming, Malfoy thrust himself upwards from the chair, stalking out of Harry's office and slamming the door childishly behind him. Harry naturally winced, but merely sighed and continued with his report.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with another display like that again today.

* * *

><p>"Harry James Potter!"<p>

Harry groaned, making himself turn around and face the source of the voice, forcing a too-big smile onto his face. "Hermione! How are you?" His voice was undoubtedly too cheerful, and Hermione, who had been stalking towards him fiercely down the hallway, stopped in her tracks before him, her eyes narrowed and flashing at him dangerously.

"How am I? _How am I_? What. Is. This." She hissed at him, thrusting a scroll beneath his nose, stepping closer and causing Harry to step back for fear she would curse him with her wand. "You've assigned me with _Malfoy_?"

"I had no choice!" Harry protested weakly, still backing away as he eyed the wand clutched in her hand uneasily. "Honestly, Hermione-

"Change it," She threatened, her voice raised higher than usual as she pointed her wand more vigorously towards his face. "Or else."

"Come on Hermione," He swiftly switched to begging. "You know I didn't have a choice. Your partner has switched departments and you're the only available option for Malfoy. Just give it a try. I can't just call it off for personal reasons."

She inhaled deeply, her chest rising rapidly up and down, knowing full well he was right- but then her eyes remained narrowed, glaring at him, before she backed down: "_Fine_. But if he tries _anything_-

"-He won't," Harry assured her gently, moving to pat her shoulder. "Look, 'Mione, I really need to go. Just go and meet him. I'm sure it'll be fine. We've all changed-

"-He hasn't," She interrupted with a snort.

"-Yes, well, perhaps give him the benefit of the doubt, hmm?" Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek before hurriedly turning and walking away, yelling over his shoulder: "See you later!"

Hermione sighed, watching him go, looking down at her watch before taking a calming, deep breath and moving the opposite direction: to go and meet Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Well, well well. Granger."<p>

"Malfoy." Hermione moved to sit down, gritting her teeth and forcing a civil trace of a smile on her face, which quickly vanished when she saw his eyes rake over her body. "What?"

He simply leaned back, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips in amusement as he stared at her coolly, opening his mouth to drawl lazily: "You've certainly…_developed_."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe he'd started already. She had hoped he'd remain completely professional, but now, back in his presence, she was reminded how silly and hopeless the thought was. He simply continued to smirk at her, infuriatingly so for Hermione. She sat down, slamming her files down before her on the desk and crossing her arms, their eyes staring hard and with determination at each other, neither willing to break eye contact first. They were assessing each other; sizing the other down. Finally, Draco narrowed his eyes a little before moving forwards to sweep the file up in his hand, opening it, his eyes raking over the pages as he analysed it in silence. Hermione only waited patiently, her eyes flickering around her to fully take in his office.

It was immaculate; tidy and clean, it was definitely an office she would approve of. Files were stacked neatly on top of each other on a cabinet in the corner, but other than that, all other furniture that existed was simply a desk, three chairs- Draco sitting in the largest of the three- and a sofa. It contained a large space, with a deep blue carpet and beautiful, expensive paintings hanging on the walls. She almost breathed in the faint vanilla aroma and shook her head a little, focusing back on the man before her. He almost matched his office.

A night sight to behold.

A strong jaw, smooth pale skin, thin rose-coloured lips and sharp, silvery- grey eyes set off with that trademark, famous white-blonde Malfoy hair that swept delicately over his eyes as he continued to read the file in his hands. She noticed the absence of a wedding ring and frowned: she could have sworn he was married.

"I never took you for one to listen to rumours, Granger. But to save you time: no, I'm not married."

Hermione instantly snapped out of her thoughts, shock registered in her features as she stared at Draco. He merely continued to read his file, an impassive expression on his face. Her frown deepened. "Stay out of my thoughts, Malfoy."

He chuckled, closing the file with a swift _snap_ and throwing it carelessly onto the shiny surface of the desk before him. He leaned forward onto his elbows, looking at her with interest. She instantly felt uncomfortable but held his gaze yet again, thinking how stupid it would be if they carried on with these staring competitions.

"If you didn't look at me with such _curiosity_," Draco murmured silkily, leaning back in his chair and slowly swinging from side to side in it. "I wouldn't need to try to read into what you're thinking. And if we're going to be partners, Granger, you need to get up to scratch."

Her mouth fell open a little in shock, her eyes now narrowing as she glared at him with clear disgust. "_Up to scratch_?"

"Yes," Draco replied calmly, examining his fingernails as if he was bored. "You let your guard down. An enemy would get into your head easily."

"Don't be so ridiculous," Hermione scoffed, thoroughly irritated. "You are not the enemy-

"-_Ah_." He paused, now putting down his hand and leaning forwards with interest. "Am I not?"

A blush rose in her cheeks, which Hermione tried to fight away instantly, feeling the back of her teeth clench in frustration. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" He drawled, amusement clear in his tone.

"You know what! I am more than capable of this job- more so than _you_!" She stood up, smoothing her skirt down in the process. Draco had to hand it to her- she was impeccably dressed, graceful and elegant. Even when she was angry, she was collected and looked- dare he think it- _sexy_. Her long brown hair, which had been swept back in a delicate bun, had now started to fall loose, and he reveled in the moment as loose tendrils swept her pretty face. When her hands brushed at her skirt, he couldn't help but look at her long legs for a moment longer than necessary. He decided to tease her more- just a little more, anyway.

"At least I am able to maintain professionalism." Draco stated smugly. "And not daydream and wonder of whether or not a colleague is _married_."

"It was an innocent thought!"

"Innocent? Oh I doubt that Granger. I think it's rather good I cut in when I did, or goodness knows just _where_ your thought tracks would of led you…No doubt desirable when you have a pathetic twat like Weasel for company in your bed."

Her blush deepened furiously as she picked up her file and made to leave. "Sod you, Malfoy."

"Charming to meet you, as ever, Granger." He called after her as she briskly turned to walk out of the room. His smirk only widened when she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Of <em>all<em> the egotistical, irritating little-

"-'Mione, love, he was only trying to get on your nerves. Don't let him get to you, eh?" Ronald Weasley bent his head to kiss Hermione's cheek, moving past her to open the cupboard door and craned his neck, clearing searching for something to devour. Hermione calmed a little at his gesture, but couldn't help carrying on with her rant.

"But seriously Ronald! The way he was with me! He's still that arrogant little snobby idiot that we had to deal with at school! And now I actually have to _work_ with him."

"Hmm," He agreed absent-mindedly, leaning back to scratch at the back of his neck as he peered with a frown into the cupboard. "'Mione, where've all the chocolate frogs gone?"

A moment's silence and then the slam of a door jogged Ron out of his daze as he turned. "'Mione?"

She had left.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned as she saw Malfoy walking towards her through the swarm of Ministry workers. Turning quickly on her heel, she hurried down the opposite way to get away from him, the last thing she wanted was to talk to him right now, seeing as she was set to spend a day with him and goodness knows how much patience she could take with the blithering git-<p>

"-Granger!"

She cursed to herself before forcing a too-big smile on her face and slowly turning around, met instantly by the amused gaze of Malfoy, standing in very close proximity to her that made Hermione feel a little uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow at her smile and cleared his throat.

"What?" Hermione now frowned, rolling her eyes as the smile slipped from her face. "Just trying to be friendly."

"Perhaps a little _too_ friendly…"

"Alright, Malfoy, what do you want?" She snapped at him, narrowing her eyes into a death glare when he simply smirked at her reaction. He looked around before taking her arm and- surprisingly gently- pulling her into a hidden alcove.

"The mission." He stated simply.

"What of it?"

"Well, aren't you ready to go?"

"I thought we'd be leaving in an hour…" Hermione started, confused, but stopped when he shook his head at her, raising an arm to lean his hand above her head, bending down a little. She backed a little into the wall and swallowed- hoping he couldn't hear the hurried fluttering of her heartbeat and the shiver that fell from her lips.

"No, Granger." If he _had_ noticed, he had not said anything and merely looked down at her expressionlessly. "We need to leave now. But I knew you wouldn't have received my message- so come with me, you need to change. I took the liberty of getting you some undercover clothes"

"But…" Rarely was Hermione Granger lost for words as she stared up at him, spluttering a little in shock. "But I-

"Come," He interrupted smoothly, pushing back to hold out an arm, indicating for her to lead. "My office."

She cast him one last look before sighing and moving to walk in front of him, feeling his eyes upon her as he followed.

* * *

><p>"<em>These<em> are my undercover clothes?"

Malfoy glanced up as he started to unbutton his smooth, elegant robes, his eyes showing amusement as he saw how Hermione stood, her nose wrinkled a little in disgust as she held a too-large pink jumper out at arms' length. Stifling a laugh, he nodded, trying to keep as serious as possible. "Don't be fussy, Granger, it's all they had in the cupboard."

"Malfoy," She flung it down to shoot daggers at him, her eyes instantly darkening with anger. "You cannot be serious. As if this was the only thing you could find."

"Hey, don't blame me," He held up his hands in mock surrender before allowing his robes to fall neatly to a pile at his feet, not bothering to bend down to retrieve them as he cast his eyes to lock onto hers. "Put it on Granger, we're wasting time."

She huffed and muttered something under her breath- Malfoy was no fool to think it was pleasant. Merely smirking, he snickered to himself and carried on undressing, not failing to notice her gaze flickered to him more than once and clearly _not_ by accident. He turned to her and met her eyes purposely, causing her to jump a little and blink several times before she narrowed her own at him.

"What?" She scoffed, pulling the jumper over her head and tugging it down violently, ignoring his smug expression directed towards her.

"Nothing," He retorted, zipping up a pair of jeans and scoffing as he looked down at them. "Can never get used to this muggle attire. This is supposed to be comfortable?"

"What's the matter, Malfoy, still stuck with your old prejudices? Oh wait, _that's_ a stupid question, of course you are." Hermione stuffed her previous clothes into her old beaded bag, the one that she had kept for years since when she was on the run, before turning to face Malfoy with a scathing gaze but freezing when she found that he was standing close to her.

"M-Malfoy…" She had no idea why she had gone so quiet, or stuttering a little, or was disturbed by his now narrowed eyes and clenched jaw. Her fingers moved subconsciously to her jean pocket where her wand was held, closing around the thin stick as she stared up at him, her heartbeat thudding loudly in her ears.

"You know nothing about me Granger," Malfoy spoke quietly, but dangerously as he stepped towards her, arching an eyebrow slightly, as if impressed when she forced herself not to step back and stand her ground. "If we're going to be partners, perhaps it's best that you destroy that school boy image you have of me."

"Perhaps, but if you keep reminding me of it, how can I help it?" She threw back at him as she crossed her arms, starting to feel herself heat up at their very close proximity.

"And how _exactly_ am I reminding you-

"-Mr. Malfoy, are you still in there? You'll be late!"

"Coming, Alessandra." Malfoy called over his shoulder to his secretary, his eyes still firmly fixed with Hermione's. She watched him for a couple of moments before breaking the gaze first, sighing as she made to move past him, wrenching his office door open.

Alessandra stood there, her silky straight blonde hair falling over her shoulders, her very _short_ skirt revealing a pair of long, tanned legs, donned with a pair of high heels that Hermione thought could twist an ankle just by looking at them. She took in this gorgeous woman's appearance and raised a delicate eyebrow. It was typical of Malfoy to want _everything_ in his office to look good.

"Miss Granger was just in here to get some muggle attire for the mission, Alessandra. We'll be leaving now." Malfoy's smooth drawl came from behind Hermione, distinctly cool and lazy- but Alessandra's face soon smoothed into a winning smile.

"Stay safe," She almost cooed, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and walk past the sickening display. Malfoy quickly caught up with her, causing her to curse at his stupid long legs and his stupidly _stupid_ calm stride and his stupid-

"-You know, Granger," Malfoy's voice was back to normal: smug. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of my secretary."

"As if!" Hermione snorted, trying to quicken her pace as they walked briskly down the hallway and to the Ministry lift. "Perhaps if you pull your head out of your ass, Malfoy, you'll see I don't give a flying-

"-Yeah, yeah, alright Granger. Get in the damn lift."

* * *

><p>Two days later, late one evening, both were safely tucked away in a dimly-lit Spanish tapas bar, the rose scented candle in the centre of the table the only pleasant smell in the place. Hermione felt Malfoy's foot brush against her bare ankle and she snapped her gaze up to look at him blankly, careful to keep her expressions under control. He simply arched a thin eyebrow at her slightly, tilting his head down a little so his layered bangs swept beautifully over his face. Hermione cleared her throat and forced herself to look discreetly around the room, before moving to brush the tips of her fingers against his, shuddering a little when his grey eyes glowed as he lifted his lids to peer up at her.<p>

"I've got him," She whispered, her red-painted lips barely moving. An indecipherable nod followed her words before she slinked out of her seat, her long bare legs on show that were revealed by her backless, short navy blue dress before she stood on her kitten heels, moving down the restaurant and trying to ignore the heated gazes that were directed towards her. She stopped at the bar, leaning forwards on her lower arms as she smiled towards the handsome bartender, who stopped cleaning glasses to return it with a sexy smirk of his own, casually leaning forwards too so that their faces were close to one another.

"Hola," Hermione murmured huskily, raising one thin finger to run it down his arm. "Puede una cerveca por favor?"

"Solo una cerveca, senora?" He chuckled darkly, leaning closer to Hermione as he brushed her cheek with his calloused thumb. "Entonces… no tienes un novio?"

"Cuidadoso, senor…" Malfoy had now joined them, purposefully laying his hand on Hermione's warm, bare back and suppressing a small smirk when she jumped at the rare contact. He pressed his finger into her deeper to remind her of her role, and sure enough, she relaxed almost immediately, a smile still beautifully kept on her face. He edged closer, turning a warning but pleasant gaze to the barman.

"No le escucha," Hermione cooed at the bar man when he turned to glare at Malfoy, laying a soothing hand on his arm. "Escucha ingles?"

"I knew you two were not familiar." The bar man now leaned back, his eyes narrowing sharply with caution. Hermione did not move, but Malfoy had leant forwards a bit to join her, both relaxed and calm. "What is it you really want?"

"Something, or perhaps nothing." Hermione replied in a low tone, looking up at him through her dark eyelashes, knowing she had kept his attention on her. Sure enough, he tilted his head to look down at her- and _all_ the way down at her, catching a good glimpse of her cleavage. "Hablame en lugar secreto."

He nodded and tilted his head, indicating for her to follow him as he put down his glass and yelled- "Carlos, asumes para mi!"- Over his shoulder before walking down and stepping out of the bar, Hermione very close behind him, before pushing open a small door as they stepped inside. Malfoy watched them go through narrowed eyes, before reaching for what would have been Hermione's beer and swallowing it down in huge gulps, not knowing why he felt irritated and slightly worried all of a sudden that she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Senora," He breathed as she pushed him hard up against the wall, hurriedly unbuttoning his waistcoat as he grasped her thigh and hoisted her leg up to bend it, before pressing the side of her knee into his hip and sliding his hand further up her leg. "Senora, que quiere?"<p>

"Stop talking Spanish, _Jack_," Hermione grabbed his head and pulled him down for a burning, quick kiss before letting him go to rip open his crisp white shirt and running her hands down his bare chest teasingly before pressing her mouth against his again, swallowing his small groan. "I know you're not Spanish either."

His eyes widened a little, but her hands had now fallen to his belt to undo it slowly, meeting his bright blue eyes with her own deep chocolate brown ones.

"I know you know what I'm here for," She murmured against his lips, pressing a tiny kiss to the corner of his now bruised mouth. "So tell me what I want to know, and I'll give you what you want."

"What-" But he broke off with a sharp hiss when her tiny, smooth hand suddenly disappeared into his trousers. Throwing his head back against the wall, he closed his eyes tightly as she nipped at his throat, before snapping them open when he felt a sharp, blunt point against his throat.

"You know, Jack," Hermione dug her wand even tighter into his neck, leaning back and looking up at him in amusement. "You completely epitomize the definition of a stupid, stupid fool."

She removed her hand and stepped back, tossing her brown curls over her shoulder and aiming her wand properly. "Now. Tell me what you know of the Snatcher by the name of Scabior- and his whereabouts."

* * *

><p>"Got him?"<p>

"Of course."

Malfoy couldn't help but snicker a little at Hermione's confidence as they walked down the pokey corridor into the main bedroom, Hermione tossing off her heels as she reached the bed. He watched her for a moment before shaking himself out of his reverie and moving towards the bathroom, shrugging off his tie as he went.

"And?"

"It was easy. Just forced him to take Veritusum and then removed his memory. Scabior's in Costa del Sol, like Philip told us last night."

"For a snatcher, he's incredibly stupid to leave traces of himself behind."

Hermione murmured her agreement before looking back up at him with a little hesitation. "Yes, well… you going to be long in the bathroom? I want to get out of this dress."

Malfoy met her gaze and nodded slowly, before walking over to her with small steps, cautious but confident. She stood up when he reached her and turned around so he could start to unclip the holster neck where the dress was held together.

"So was this dress worth the money then, Granger?"

"It certainly helped tonight, so yes, I would say so Malfoy."

"I hardly see you as the type to buy such expensive and _elegan_t attire," Malfoy had finished unclipping her and watched as she slowly turned back around, holding the dress up with her hands at the front to cover her decently. "You suit it… very well."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or a little disgusted," Hermione's eyes had flashed a little at his last comment but she kept her expression well hidden now, looking up at him almost pleasantly. "Anyone can suit a short, skimpy dress, Malfoy, when they're in a room full of horny, slimy men."

"Charming Granger." He snorted before moving past her to start to undo his shirt. "You take the bathroom first. And hurry up about it."

* * *

><p>Hermione was frustrated. No, more than that, she was angry. Angry at Malfoy for being able to sleep so bloody easily.<p>

She turned her face towards the other bed and sighed in irritation before crossing her arms and looking up at the dirty ceiling again.

If she couldn't sleep, he couldn't either.

"_Malfoy_," She sat up and hissed at him, throwing a pillow so he groaned and rolling her eyes when he poked one eye open before shutting it again and turning so his back faced her. "Malfoy, I know you're not asleep!"

"You fucking just woke me up, Granger! Leave me alone. Merlin above."

"Malfoy, we could get him _now_."

"_No_. We haven't located him fully yet."

"We know he's in this bloody place!"

"This bloody _place_ is bigger than the size of fucking Muggle London, Granger. We're not going to find him overnight. Fucking get some sleep."

She groaned and fell back against the pillows, crossing her arms again and cursing to herself when, sure enough, she started to hear his low, steady snoring.

Fucking Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>It had been another five days. They had been following Scabior- the snatcher that had caught Hermione that day in the woods whilst on the run- for two days now, and it had not been easy. Despite being able to locate him, it had taken the Ministry over two years to even get a faint idea of where he was and even now Hermione and Malfoy had lost track of him at least eight times. He was very, very careful.<p>

Malfoy had suggested to Hermione that they carry on their original plan- of her seducing him- but she had sharply told him that his plan to keep using her in such a degrading way would not keep working and if he felt so strongly about it being a good idea, he could do it.

He had thrown back another scathing comment but bit his tongue after that, forcing himself to not strangle her. Now, they were stood in a dark alleyway late one night, pressed against each other as they carefully watched the exchange between Scabior and a woman: who was wearing extremely little at this moment in time.

Hermione turned her head, disgusted, when Scabior lifted the woman and pressed her against the wall, both roughly kissing each other as her legs wound around his waist and his leather trousers were pushed down his firm legs.

"Close your eyes if it's too much Granger." Malfoy murmured, snickering under his breath when she pinched him hard at his side. However, he shifted himself to conceal the display before them so she was looking into his shoulder.

"I say now."

"The woman-

"-I don't give a shit," Hermione whispered urgently. "There are two of us, and she's just a muggle prostitute-

"-He's not paying her-

"-Whatever!" She hissed in irritation. "I'm telling you now is the time. He's off guard, he's horny and not thinking straight, we both have wands-

But now Malfoy was rolling his eyes and grabbed her arm, hauling her to the side before both took out their wands and raised them as they stepped out into clear view for Scabior.

It took only a moment before Scabior had released the woman, who fell to the ground with a loud_ thud_ and a sharp shriek, before all three had their wands out and directed towards the other. Hermione and Malfoy stepped forward just as Scabior harshly nudged the woman beneath him, murmuring a swift Obliviate spell and growled: "Get outta here, woman."

She did not hesitate to do so, scrambling to her feet in confusion but nevertheless running off, the sound of her high heels echoing off of the walls.

Scabior shook his raggedy hair out of his smokey black outlined eyes, turning his attention to the glaring woman in front of him.

"'Ello, beautiful." He murmured quietly as they all started to circle each other slowly, a smirk rising on his lips as he licked them a little. "You 'aven't changed one little bit, 'av ya?"

"Neither have you, apparently."

He chuckled darkly, before turning to her companion. "Malfoy," Scabior greeted with a nod.

"Scabior." Came the cool reply.

"So. You were the ones that've been followin' me, eh?"

"You're good," Malfoy admitted with a humorless laugh, raising his wand. "But not good enough."

"We'll see 'bou that, boy. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Malfoy dodged it easily before sending a curse right back at him, whilst Hermione helped. Bangs and colours were set off simultaneously as all three dodged the rebounding spells, ducking behind dustbins and scurrying into corners to avoid them.

"Come out, beautiful!" Scabior called with a barking laugh. "And let's 'ave the fun you owe me, eh?"

"Fuck off," Came a voice behind him, and he whirled around to meet it with a curse, but Hermione was quicker: with a short command and a quick flick of her wrist, he was sent flying backwards and into the brick wall, slamming into it hard before falling roughly to the ground. He tried to stand, horribly dizzy, but Malfoy had grabbed him and hauled him up and back against the wall, effectively pinning him there.

"Snatcher, you are under arrest by the Law Enforcement Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic. You will be sent to Azkaban, awaiting your trial in front of the Wizengamot before receiving your sentence. And trust me, it won't be pretty."

"And what of you, boy," Scabior struggled but it did him no use as Hermione swiftly locked him into place with another neat spell. "How did you escape that, I wonder? Don't act all 'igh and mighty- no one_ really_ forgets what side you were on."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, only looking to Hermione and nodding for her to take his upper arm and tugging Scabior roughly towards him, before Hermione turned them all on the spot, apparating them back to London.

* * *

><p>"You alright?"<p>

"Fine, Harry." Hermione murmured, but smiled in gratification as Harry enveloped her in a quick but firm hug, patting his shoulder in assurance. He turned to Malfoy, who nodded shortly at him, wincing a little when he shook hands with him.

"That looks painful," Harry nodded towards the deep hole in Malfoy's arm. "Get Hermione to heal it."

"I'm fine. I did a Healing course too, you know."

"Malfoy, just let me." Hermione rolled her eyes, climbing off of the desk to walk over to him and nodding down at his arm.

Malfoy was silent for a few moments before roughly nodding in agreement and sitting where Hermione bade him. She carefully felt around the wound with her fingertips, and he was surprised when she barely even blinked as a gush of blood poured out, caressing her fingers and staining her grubby nails.

"Here," She tapped it quickly and smiled slightly across at him. "Done."

"Could've done it myself," He grumbled, but nodded slightly at her and she knew it was his indication of thanks. Her smile now wider, she raised her hand to- hesitatingly- cup his cheek. His head snapped up at her in shock but she fought with herself to leave her hand there, determined to say what she was about to.

"I didn't get a chance to say it before," Hermione murmured quietly, looking into his eyes to show she meant every word she uttered to him. "But thank you. You pushed me out of the way."

"Oh…" During the heat of the battle, Malfoy suddenly remembered. When Scabior had had his wand taken from Hermione, he had grabbed her and taken it back by sharply cutting her with his blade. When she had attempted to get out of his tight grip, he moved to stab her- before Malfoy had pushed her out of the way and received the blow himself. Although Malfoy had managed to heal it very quickly, the gesture had touched Hermione greatly.

"That was nothing, Granger." Malfoy said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, thank you. I hardly say thank you. Because I can take care of myself. But really, I mean it. I know we don't exactly get along and-

"Granger," He interrupted her with amusement, chuckling a little. "You're babbling crap again. It's cool, alright? And correction, we _didn't_ get al-

"-Draco!" A shrill, female voice cut their conversation and the pair turned their heads to see a beautiful woman hurrying down the hallway towards them. "Draco, I just heard! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Astoria," Draco murmured, slightly alarmed, but was quickly silenced with demanding, hurried kisses pressed to his swollen lips. He tried to push her away a little, wincing with pain, and during the sudden display Hermione spotted something that made her heart shudder slightly.

A beautiful, diamond ring. On her fourth finger.

The left hand.

"Stop," He demanded, pushing her away and groaning a little. "I'm in _pain_. And at work. Please, we'll talk when I get home."

"But Draco," She was breathless, her beautiful worried eyes scanning his face. "You're hurt."

"Yes, I know, darling, that's why I'm telling you to go home and I'll fix myself up, finish here and then I'll be able to talk to you. But Gra- Hermione and I must go."

"O-Of course," She turned to Hermione and smiled: something that completely took Hermione back by surprise. "Miss Granger… Hermione…I've heard a lot about you. Thank you for healing him, it was very good of you."

"O-oh," Hermione stuttered a little, utterly shocked at her genuine, easy manners. "Of course, it was nothing."

Astoria nodded briefly, a smile still on her face, but Hermione- now thinking more clearly- saw that it was not as good as she had thought. Astoria's jaw was clenched, her eyes not warm, her smile tight. But Hermione only smiled back at her before nodding at Malfoy.

"I'll meet you in ten." She told him shortly before turning swiftly on her heel and walking away.

* * *

><p>"'Mione," Ron greeted her warmly and with a sweet kiss, causing the men in his department to wolf-whistle and Hermione to blush before hugging him tightly and burying her head into his neck, breathing in his comforting scent.<p>

"Oh Ron, I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." He hugged her tighter, rubbing her back soothingly. "Whoa, where'd my girlfriend go? You've gotten thin, it's only been a week! Did that git not take care of you?"

She laughed happily when he tickled at her sides but pulled away, her eyes twinkling as she looked up at him. "I'm fine."

He rubbed at her sides, his smile still on his face before he leant down to kiss her again gently, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of his office. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up-

"No, Ron, honestly, I just came to say hello before I have to go to Scabior-

"-You shouldn't be made to interview that bastard," Ron told her shortly, trying to tug her into his office again. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, we're not having this conversation. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Granger. How's the Weasel?"<p>

"How's Greengrass?"

Malfoy chuckled, before raising his arm to beckon her in first. "Alright, don't get your hair in a twist. Come on, let's get this over with."

"Whatever," She muttered under her breath before moving past him and into the room, her stomach fluttering when she saw Scabior was sitting casually in the interrogation chair. She froze in place, feeling Malfoy's slow, certain steps behind her until his back gently brushed against her shoulder.

"Granger," He murmured quietly, his lips barely moving as they met Scabior's eye contact. "Come on."

She snapped out of her reverie with a sharp nod before lifting her head up and walking over determinedly. Scabior's smirk caressed his features as she took a seat, followed by Malfoy who slid easily into the seat next to her, opening the files before him.

"Scabior-

"What 'appened to ladies first?" Scabior murmured, cutting off Malfoy as he turned his eyes towards Hermione.

"She'll have plenty to ask you, don't you worry," Malfoy returned easily with a smirk of his own. "Now-

"I can go first," Hermione spoke up sharply, tilting her head a little as she raked her eyes over Scabior. "If there's some _incentive_ in it."

"Nice try, doll," Scabior sniggered, leaning forwards a little as he licked his lips slowly. "But the only incentive is for me, not you. I don't make deals."

"You might if you consider ours." Hermione threw back firmly.

Scabior leaned back in his chair, his bright eyes now darkening as he took in her words. Slowly, he nodded, his lips dropping open before: "Then 'urry up and tell me, beautiful."

"You give us the whereabouts of some Death Eaters," Hermione started slowly, clicking her tongue. "And we'll guarantee you'll escape the death sentence."

"That's a bad deal, love."

"Not for you," Malfoy interrupted, sounding almost bored. "A life sentence will probably turn into nothing less than ten years. You've committed no huge crimes since the war, so it could work."

"You think I ain't dangerous? You forgot how you got stabbed, boy?"

"Do you accept it or not?" Hermione snapped impatiently.

"Maybe. 'oo are the Death Eaters you lot aren' capable of catchin'?"

"Watch it," Malfoy warned, but threw him one file, allowing Scabior to open it and scan the pictures.

"Yaxley? 'E's dead."

"He isn't," Hermione replied. "He's very much alive."

"Git," Scabior snorted, before turning to the next one. "And 'ittle ol' Thomas, 'ow sweet. He wasn't nothin' special. Just a boy. And 'e weren't no Death Eater, not properly. You should know that, Malfoy."

"You know perfectly well my family and I were kept in the dark of most things. The Dark Lord recruited people I had never met."

"Fine. Makes no difference t' me." Scabior shrugged. "But I ain't stupid. 'Ow'd I know you're gonna keep your word, eh?"

"You don't."

* * *

><p>"Granger."<p>

"Hmm?"

"You… alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. See you later."

"Yeah, Malfoy. Later."

"Alright… bye."

"Bye, Malfoy."

He nodded at her with a small trace of a smile before turning and moving swiftly down the hallway, before stopping in his tracks, his shoulders stiffening. When Hermione frowned deeply and craned her neck to see what the sudden problem was, she felt her own shoulders mimic what Malfoy's had done just seconds ago.

Ron had been walking down the hallway, and halted in his steps, narrowing his eyes when he spotted Malfoy.

She inhaled a deep, long breath before her feet hurtled themselves forward with a panicked shriek, causing her to scurry ungracefully towards them.

Malfoy turned his head slightly, signaling that he had picked up on her presence, before lazily extending his hand towards Ron, who had wrinkled his nose distastefully. Hermione peered suspiciously down at his outstretched, pale hand, wondering whether the cool, uncaring persona Malfoy was- as always- portraying was really genuine.

"Weasley." Malfoy greeted coolly.

Ron sneered down at the hand before turning to Hermione, bluntly ignoring the blonde-haired man before him. "'Mione, you ready to go?"

Blushing in embarrassment- and then mentally hitting herself for it- she could only nod quickly, mumble a 'goodbye' to Malfoy before practically sprinting past them both, ignoring Ron's calls after her and not bothering to slow down.

"Mione, love," Ron panted as he caught up with her, grabbing her arm to gently coax her to slow down a little as he clutched his side. "What the hell is wrong? Did Malfoy upset you? Why are you running?"

"I… sorry. Sorry Ronald." Hermione stumbled over her words before forcing herself to calm down, perturbed by her sudden, violent reaction. "I'm sorry."

"Hey- hey, it's fine, love." Ron looked started as Hermione's face contorted a little, her eyes squeezing shut tightly as two teardrops peeked out from beneath her bush of brown eyelashes and slowly trickled their way down her smooth cheeks. "Come here."

She gratefully accepted his offered arm and stepped into his comforting warmth, inhaling his usual, faint scent of green apples and the annoying hairspray that he insisted on using and that, now, Hermione was pleased he had.

Holding her close, he rubbed her lower back soothingly with his thumb before dropping a kiss on top of her head, his long nose burrowing into her silky curls before he murmured: "Let's go home."

With a nod and a tighter grip onto his jumper, Hermione closed her eyes more tightly and felt him lift her a little into his arms, the tiredness she has stubbornly pushed away suddenly filling her whole body, rendering her completely weak and unable to move. Yet her husband said nothing, as if he already knew, and simply carried her gently to the apparition point to take them home.

* * *

><p>"You're looking awfully tired, my love."<p>

"Hmm? Oh… no, Molly, I really am fine."

The older woman's kind blue eyes looked sadly upon the heap on the sofa, moving her warm hand to cup Hermione's cheek before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Well, if you need anything, you let me know dear. I'm off to check on Arthur and call it a night, he's all alone, poor thing can't ever handle his colds."

Hermione nodded before offering her mother-in-law a weak smile, watching her leave for her bedroom. Yawning once more, she stretched her legs on the sofa and settled back onto the plump pillows, closing her eyes slowly.

But not before she felt a pair of warm, familiar lips pressing into her neck.

"Mmm… Ron, no." Hermione protested with a quiet murmur, failing to push away the red-haired man with her hand against his firm chest. She really was not in the mood to further his suggestions at all tonight. Or any night, really. Sometimes she just wanted to _sleep_- or even to read a book, alone and quietly. But Ron was a young man, after all, and a particularly energetic one at that (at least when it came to activities such as this) to which Hermione just had to accept.

But not tonight.

"Really, Ronald, I'm not playing hard to get if that's what you think. I'm saying no because I mean it." Now her hand pushed more insistently into his chest as his lips glided along her jaw and nibbled at her earlobe as his own calloused hand snuck its way under her oversized t-shirt.

"Come on, Mione-" Ron stopped to nip again at her lobe before moving to try and kiss her, frowning a little when she tilted her head away but quickly smiling as if he was in on an inward joke. "Don't be a tease-

"-Ronald Weasley, I said _no_, for fuck's sake!" Hermione snapped suddenly, pushing him away violently before leaping to her feet and storming off, leaving a very confused and irritated husband behind her.

* * *

><p>She groaned. For Merlin's sake. Why today of all days.<p>

Oh, fuck it all to hell, he was moving towards her.

With a bloody fucking file in his hand.

Excellent.

"Granger," Malfoy greeted politely enough, but his classic smirk soon started to etch its way into his aristocratic features as he gazed down at her crumpled upon her desk, her legs sprawled out ungracefully as her head rested on her arms. "You look like hell." He added as if it were a compliment before taking a seat. Hermione scowled. Bastard.

"You would certainly know, wouldn't you Malfoy." Hermione retorted before pushing her self upwards, swiftly snatching the file from his hand and glancing down unimpressively at it as she flipped it open and scanned its pages. "What's it today?"

"Potter wants us in London to check out the Leaky Cauldron. When Tom the barman died, he had no one to pass it on to, so these two men bought it, but they look suspicious."

"How so?"

His grey eyes flickered upwards to meet hers. "Have you not read the first page by now, Granger? Alright, never mind," He hastily added when she glared at him threateningly. "The men's names are Finpipe and Wavell. Were pretty low key, until more ex death eaters start to go there and apparently, they've been having 'meetings'."

"Who's the informant?"

"Don't know, Granger. Ready to go?"

"Yes," She stood up, suppressing another yawn, before gathering her things and hurriedly sweeping them into her satchel and looking up at him expectantly. He looked rather impressed by her speediness but said nothing, only nodding his head at her before both left the office.

* * *

><p>Hermione raised her eyebrow as they entered the once gloomy bar of the Leaky Cauldron, finding instead that it was anything <em>but<em>, with a very lively atmosphere and pumping music that had young men and women moving to the rhythm sensually, their hands running over each other's bodies. Malfoy nudged Hermione gently with his hand on her hip, reminding her to move along and not give away that this was their first time here. She jumped a little, startled by his gesture, but recovered quickly enough to allow him to guide her to the bar, before both took a seat.

He leaned forward so his warm breath caressed the skin of her lobe gently as he rubbed small circles into her lower back. Hermione tried to ignore the heat of her cheeks and the shudder that radiated through her from the contact of his palm pressed so intimately against her. Shaking off the strange feeling, she swiftly flickered her eyes up to meet the barman's, who smirked at her before winking and pushing a glass full of blue liquid towards her.

"Drink up, love." He raised his voice loudly over the beating music as he spoke to her and pushed a replica of her drink towards Malfoy too, a knowing look burning through his bright green eyes. "Haven't seen you two around here before. What are your names?"

"Yours first," Malfoy cut in as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, not bothering to touch the drink.

The bartender laughed, his eyes warm as he leaned forward to brush a tendril of Hermione's hair behind her ear gently. "You're the strangers, here. Be careful, darling," He added when Hermione involuntarily shuddered, flinching as his fingers brushed at her sensitive lobe. "Anyone in here will snap you up."

"Perhaps I want to be snapped up," Hermione started, but stopped when the bar tender laughed amusedly at her, his smile wide.

"Oh love," He chuckled appreciatively, as if fond of what she had just said. "Don't pull that with me. Anyone could see you're not that type of girl. So take my advice, and watch it."

"I can take care of myself," Hermione snapped, before grabbing the drink and stomping away, Malfoy hot on her heels.

"Granger," He hissed into her ear, grabbing her upper arm and hauling her around to pull her against his chest, his hand swiftly sliding to grab her bottom and slide her against him firmly. "Dance with me," He snarled through gritted teeth. "Before people notice even _more_ that we don't belong here."

* * *

><p>They paused outside of her door, Hermione's heart thudding violently against her ribs as she forced the sick back down her throat. She simply stood, staring at the neatly polished old oak door, not quite able to think coherently.<p>

"Hermione."

The use of her first name caused her to snap out of it, turning her head swiftly to look up at the blonde-haired man beside her, his own sharp silver-grey eyes gazing back down into her face.

"Yes?" She heard herself murmur quietly.

He gave her a secret, small smile- not a smirk, she noted- stepping forwards confidently as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips. Hermione froze as they brushed against her skin gently- but not quite.

Not as she would have liked.

"You don't want to be here, do you."

He stated it, rather than asked it: and surprisingly gently Hermione admitted to herself silently. She couldn't help but pause and simply look up at him in amazement, not knowing what to reply with, even though _really_ she knew she should of told him to mind his own business- no, that she _did_ want to be here, what a stupid notion as it was her home! And how dare he say something so ridiculous and perhaps she would slap him for his insolence and…

Malfoy hummed quietly before stepping even closer so he was looming dangerously over her, his lips now pressing properly into the small wrist bone before he let it drop to her side rapidly, swinging at the force of the sudden movement.

Her eyes had shut the moment he had kissed her wrist and when he had let her go they had immediately snapped open and gazed questioningly at him, still speechless. Malfoy only looked at her before slowly backing away, nodding once at her.

"See you tomorrow, Granger."

* * *

><p>"You alright love?"<p>

Hermione gasped, before wincing at the sound of shattered glass and a sharp sting sweep through her wrist. Footsteps hurriedly echoed through the room before a warm hand clasped her burning wrist and another arm weave around her waist, tugging her down from her position on a stool.

"Merlin, Hermione, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry," She gasped as she turned and shut her eyes momentarily in pain, before focusing on the shards of glittering pieces of glass scattered on the kitchen floor. "I was just… getting… a glass… you surprised me, Ronald-

"Come here," He interrupted gently, pulling her to the kitchen table and urging her into a seat, despite her weak protests. Taking her hand, he examined the deep cut in her wrist, frowning. "How'd it get there?"

"I suppose when I squeezed the glass too hard, it scratched my wrist on the way down to the floor." Hermione couldn't help, even at this moment, to analyse something. Ron noted this with a chuckle and tapped the wound with his wand, sealing it successfully, which Hermione tried not to look surprised about.

"Let's go to bed," He suggested, his warm hand now trailing slowly up her bare arm before cupping her neck and pulling her forward, presumably for a kiss, but Hermione wouldn't know for she stood quickly, trying to calm herself.

"I'm rather-rather tired," She stuttered before practically flying out of the room, leaving a frowning husband behind.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your wrist?"<p>

"What? Oh… nothing."

"It's something," Malfoy murmured before snatching her wrist and tugging her towards him, lifting it up and frowning deeply when he noticed the angry, ugly red mark on the spot right where he had kissed it before. As if remembering this, Hermione suddenly felt her cheeks grow warm and tried to wrench her hand from his grasp, but he remained firm and simply tugged her closer again.

"How did you manage to cut it in this very spot?"

"I didn't plan to," Hermione snapped, irritated by the fuss he was making but touched at the same time of his concern for her. "Malfoy, it's perfectly _fine_."

"Did Weasley heal this for you?" He asked suddenly, ignoring her previous statement. With a frown, Hermione simply nodded. "He didn't do it properly."

"Ron did it perfectly fine, thank you." She replied indignantly, now really trying to yank away from his tight hold. "Let go!"

"No," He continued calmly, pointing his wand firmly at her cut. "It must still burn you."

"Yes- yes it does, but Malfoy you have no right to just-

She stopped, gasping in surprise when she felt a cooling sensation tingling through her arm and her wrist sigh in relief. Her chocolate coloured eyes met his and she felt her mouth open to say something, but no words leave it.

He smirked at her.

Typical.

"See, Granger. Weasley didn't heal it _perfectly fine_."

"Sod off," She snapped.

He raised a delicate eyebrow. Damn, did he have to look so _hot_ when he did that? Infuriating, smug little bastard.

"A thank you would be fine, Granger. My my, what happened to our manners..."

"You don't deserve it, you stupid-

"-Stupid? I thought we just established that_ I_ was the one who managed to heal your simple cut, Granger."

"Simple? Managed? You," Hermione spluttered, feeling anger roar through her entire being and raised herself to full height, although that only meant she came to Malfoy's chest as he swooped down on her, both of them dangerously close to one another. "You did nothing, Malfoy, absolutely nothing! Yes it stopped burning but Ronald- Ronald healed it! He healed it fine! Stop trying to make yourself look better-

"-_Look_ better? I _am_ better."

"You egotistical, smug, _stupid_ little-

"-Really, Granger, can we not come up with better vocabulary?" He took a step closer, forcing her back as he did so. "Seems Weasley's rubbed off on you."

Something snapped.

"Yeah?" She snarled, stopping in her tracks to glare up at him through narrowed eyes. "Well, from what I heard, your _fiancée_ certainly has rubbed off on you- or have you always been a cheating, lying little scumbag?"

His eyes narrowed- and at that moment she knew she had gone too far.

With a hasty growl, he had her pinned to the wall of her office, his hands pressed firmly against her own.

She shuddered as he leant in slowly, his jaw set tightly, his thin lips pressed hard together.

His eyes never leaving hers.

"I have _never_," He spoke slowly, his voice a calm, controlled but firm growl and it made Hermione shudder even more. "_Ever_ cheated on Astoria, even though she has numerous times. But you know what, Granger? There's something ironic about what you said, want to know what it is?"

Her breathing had become extremely irregular as she simply stared at him in shock, her eyes wide with his change of demeanor and the position she was in. Her lips parted, trembling, as she whispered: "What?"

"You happen to be the only one who could make what I just said untrue."

Her breath caught in her throat, but before she could say anything, he had bent his head and pressed his lips to hers.

And it wasn't as if she knew what she could of said anyway.

"Malfoy," She murmured weakly but he silenced her with another demanding kiss, causing Hermione to groan a little before winding her arms around his neck when he let go of her to wrap his own around her small waist, one hand slinking upwards to twine in her thick curly hair. He pulled her to him, causing her back to arch as she pressed her chest against his, continuing to kiss her passionately, his mouth refusing to leave hers.

She felt his feet move backwards and moved with him instinctively, their small and careful steps allowing them to stumble into a chair, Hermione straddling Malfoy as their hands roamed each other. His fingers brushed against her bare thigh, her skirt having ridden upwards, and she gasped into his mouth when he opened his eyes and watched her carefully as his fingers moved under her skirt and cupped her roughly.

"Tell me to stop," He demanded in a silken, languorous drawl, his silver eyes still piercing hers as his fingers moved with sure, smooth movements, causing her to buck and gasp continuously. "If it's what you want, Hermione, I'll stop. But don't expect me to give you another chance to say it."

"D-Draco," She squeezed her eyes shut momentarily before forcing them open and to focus on him again. His face was impassive, but his beautiful grey eyes were almost awestruck by her reactions to him- he was carefully watching her, entranced by it all, and she felt her insides shudder.

But she pushed it away and forced herself to think clearly.

"You need to stop."

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<em>

_These are the case files for next week. Potter wants them in for Monday._

_I've taken half._

_I'll see you at the meeting in an hour._

_Draco._

Hermione folded the note carefully and slid it underneath her other files, for safekeeping. Looking at the new pile of folders in front of her, she sighed.

It had only been four days since the… _incident_ between her and Malfoy, and Hermione was still kicking herself for it. Never had she not been in control, and the fact that she had managed to end it just in time was not the point, because she knew perfectly well it had only been by luck she had gathered strength to tell him to stop before things got too far. Not that they hadn't already.

She groaned and clutched her hair, almost wanting to wrench it out. She couldn't think clearly, her body wouldn't _let_ her think clearly when Malfoy was around her. Even now, when he wasn't even in her office, he was plaguing her thoughts to the point that Ron had become suspicious of her.

_"You never talk to me anymore, Hermione." Ron sighed, finally throwing down his fork and looking up at her. "Damn it, you don't even want to _do_ anything with me."_

_Mortified, Hermione simply sat in silence, wincing when she heard him sigh and get up, then slam the door behind him._

It was normal, she convinced herself as she opened a file and scanned the first page, knowing she wasn't even taking it in. It was normal to feel this way for Malfoy. He was forbidden, in a sense, and humans can't help but be attracted to forbidden things. It was in their nature. It was-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Throwing her head up, her eyes widened in surprise.

It was Malfoy.

"Granger," he greeted quietly as he closed the door behind him. "Hello."

"What… what are you doing here?" She forced herself to ask after a momentarily pause of utter shock. "I thought…"

"I had to see you," He was now walking more confidently, more quickly, towards her and Hermione suddenly stood, feeling her feet carry her backwards.

"Malfoy," She murmured warningly, starting to shake her head and feeling her hands tremble- was it with excitement or nervousness? Or both? "Malfoy, _no_."

He ignored her and carried on moving towards her and she felt herself rooted to the spot, simply watching him in fascination. He had dark circles under his eyes- he clearly had not been sleeping- his hair, usually perfectly well combed and controlled, was a shaggy mess and his delicious pink lips were bruised. But those eyes were the same: determined, focused and bright.

He looked beautiful.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers. "Note- wasn't enough," He gasped when he let her go, only to kiss her again and push her backwards and against her wall. "Not enough. _Never enough_."

She didn't protest, simply hooked her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his waist as he lifted her and pulled away.

They were breathing heavily, simply looking at each other, before Malfoy moved to cup her cheek.

She closed her eyes shakily before turning her head and dropping a small kiss into his smooth palm. Malfoy leaned in and they pressed their foreheads together, waiting.

"I can't leave Astoria. I am promised to her."

She had known it all along. Hermione paused and moved to press a kiss into his forehead.

"I can't leave Ron. I… I love him. I know I do."

He nodded- only once, and very briefly- before they leaned in and kissed each other- tenderly, but full of things they were not allowed to say in words as Malfoy hiked her skirt up and she unbuttoned his belt.

The note was forgotten.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**_Epilogue _**

It was funny, sometimes, that in life what you plan to do, doesn't always end up what you _do_ do.

Hermione Granger had learnt from this.

The night spent with Draco Malfoy had been everything she never would of thought when she knew him all those years at school. Passionate, beautiful, _loving. _

They had made love several times, in different places, and she still tingled at the memory of it. Their bodies entwined, his tongue in her mouth, her lips on his neck, his hand between her legs, her hips pressed firmly against his. Flash after flash of memories could make Hermione pause while she was working, or reading, or cooking dinner for her family.

Her life was everything she had wanted when she left Hogwarts. Be careful what you wish for, her mother had always told her.

She loved her children. She loved Ron. But there were times when she would _long _for something exciting, dangerous, _thrilling. _Perhaps she had been so used to it when her, Harry and Ron were younger. Hermione had learnt a hard lesson people would not expect for her to go through: growing up.

When they had finally grown too tired for any more, gasping and trying to catch their breaths on her office carpet, Malfoy had nuzzled her neck and stroked her skin, his eyelashes sweeping her shoulder.

_"I'm not sorry." _He had said.

Now she was walking with her daughter, Rose, but now both had paused outside Malfoy Manor. It looked the same: daunting and large and terrifyingly dangerous. Taking a calm, deep breath and smiling down at Rose, Hermione raised her fist and tapped the large door twice.

Immediately, it opened- expecting a house elf, Hermione was taken aback when none other than Draco Malfoy opened the door.

His cool grey eyes brightened when they met hers, but his face remained cool and passive. "Ladies." He drawled pleasantly, opening the door wider. "Do come in."

"Rose," Another voice interrupted. Hermione looked up and smiled at a younger man, his blonde hair neatly combed back, now standing behind his father and smiling shyly at Rose. "You're here."

"Hi Scorpius," Rose greeted quietly, but with a happy smile of her own.

"Why don't both of you head to the kitchen, seeing as you always insist on eating all of the food. Mrs. Weasley," Draco added, never removing his eyes from Hermione's. "Why don't we go to the library?"

"That would be nice," Hermione replied politely.

* * *

><p>"It's lovely."<p>

"Yes."

Her fingers trailed across the worn out leather covers, feeling pleasure course through her at the simple touch. She inhaled that _smell_, that gorgeous smell of old books and oak and turned to meet Malfoy's eyes.

He looked back at her.

Her heart was thudding in her chest, but she ignored it.

"How long has it been?" She found herself asking before she could stop herself.

"Too long," He replied simply.

She paused, turning to admire another row of books before casually asking: "How is your wife?"

"Perfectly well, thank you. How is Weasley?"

"Ron? Oh... he's fine, thank you. We're all fine."

"You certainly seem happy, Mrs Weasley."

She turned at that, her beautiful doe eyes widening a little at his title for her. It sounded so strange coming from his lips, although she had heard it countless times. Swallowing, she nodded, looking him up and down slowly.

"As do you."

He stepped closer a little and, for the first time, smiled: a real, genuine smile.

"You look beautiful," He said quietly.

**_Finis_**

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

_**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated. Anyone who would like Spanish translations may email me- if it turns out that's a lot of people, I'll post them at the end of this story._

_Thank you for reading- _

_Trance x_


End file.
